DIVERGENT NO WAR
by Thosedivergentrebels
Summary: So pretty much its Tris and Tobias/Four training initiates, with some drama so ya it's better than it sounds.
1. The Begining

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC IM SOOO EXSITED. THIS IS ABOUT NO WAR DIVERGENT A YEAR AFTER TRIS BEACOMES DAUNTLESS. PLEASE FORGIVE BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMAR =D**

**TRIS' POV:**

It's been a year since I was last an initiate, now I am going to Zeke's apartment to watch the Chosing ceremony. Tobias and I are training transfers and Uriah and Marlene are training the dauntless born. Honestly I'm excited to scare these initiates. When I reach his apartment Tobias comes up to me, Kisses my head and wispers "Ready to see who we are training?" I smile up "Of course." I punch his are playfully. Then we walk in. "Hurry up love birds," Uriah yells "It's starting!" We go and sit on Zeke's couch and it starts. It gets pretty boring, I start to pay back attention after the A's finally finish. One small, pretty abnegation girl walks up and trips on her robe on the way up to the bowls. All the dauntless around me and at the ceremony laugh, except me, Until her blood drips in the coals. _that served them right_. When it's over we walk to the net. and wait...

* * *

After a while we hear the train followed by some screams. I grin and hear Eric give his speech. Then the first jumper comes _omg its the girl who tripped_. I mentally smile to my self. I reach across, Hear some snickers, grab her hand and ask "Whats your name?" She thinks then answers "Grace"

* * *

**10 MINS LATER**

Now that every one has jumped I can count there are 9. Heres the list: Grace, Abnegation Raven, Candor Mat, Erudite Spencer, Candor James, Erudite Jake, Erudite Maddie, Erudite Jessica, Candor Kyla, Candor

Honestly I'm happy so far...

**WHAT DO YALL THINK PLEASE REVEIW :)**


	2. I'm Four thats Six

**K GUYS SECOND CHAPTER ENJOY :)**

**TOBIAS/FOUR POV:**

After every one has jumped I yell "This is where transfers and dauntless born separate," With that said all the dauntless follow Marlene and Uriah out. "I'm Four, That's Six," A Candor named Jessica I remember, says "Well one of those is correct because she," pointing to Tris "Looks like she was built like a _six-year-old_ but you," Turn her finger from a very red and pissed Tris to me "Are sexy and _mine" _I am about to kill that snob but Tris is already at it. _"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" _ She snaps her arms around Jessica's neck. Although I would love to watch this go on, I pull Tris away from her.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," I stare daggers at Jessica "Six and I will be your trainers there are three stages of initiation physical, emotional, mental. Now if you'll follow me to the pit." I say head to the pit. Then Tris explains the fine line between bravery and stupidity of the chasm. After that I tell Tris to go get some rest in well now _our_ apartment. She just nods and walks away. I walk into the dinning hall, get a burger and sit down alone. What seems like seconds later I'm surrounded. Jessica is in front of me, Maddie the Erudite to the left, and Kyla to the right. "Hey," says Maddie with a flirty smile. As if on cue Jessica and Kyla grab me. sadly unlike Maddie they are tall, but seriously they _think_ they can hold me down. I look at Jessica in front of me grab her pin her to the wall about to beat the crap out of her, but then she kisses me! And she wont stop! The other girls are snickering. One has the nerve to come up to me, looks at me then punches Jessica hard. She looks up at me sighs and walks back to her seat "_OMG Omg omg!, _I'm going to tell Six you where smooching on initiate!" Maddie says wiggling her phone up and down _God no._


	3. It's NOT what it looked like!

**THANK YOU, WONDERFULL VEIWERS!**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Firestar1991- HA! Sorry didn't mean to use your name just using names of kids who bullied me. SO Sorry again I'll make it up to you in the story **

**Sparks103122- Thank you I will try to make my chapters longer **

**CrimeGirlMariah2000- Thank you! I will try to update every day I'm not busy!**

**Aprilgirl01- Thank you for the wonderful first review!**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly my name is not Veronica Roth **

**Maddie's POV**

As I run to find Six, I still don't understand why Jessica thought it would bother Six to show Four kissing an initiate _Dose she think they have a thing I JUST DUNNO!  
_

**Tris' POV**

I hear a knock on the door and I go to check whom it is. Its one the danm initiates. I sigh and open the door. "What do you want?" I scowl at her

"Oh umm…. Hi I'm Maddie one of your initiates. I just wanted to show you this" She says blushes and flips her phone for me to see it. I look and I see Tobias kissing an initiate. Wait _WHAT TOBIAS IS KISSING AN INITIATE! AND ITS JESSICA!  
_"WHAT THE HELL FOUR?!" It must be a misunderstanding. It _has_ to be. I run into the dinning hall with Maddie at tow. When I get there I see someone taking Jessica to the infirmary, Tobias yelling 'Fuck all of you' and a grinning Kyla.

"Come on _four. _We need to talk… _NOW" _I pull a still not quite functioning Tobias in to our apartment.

"What the hell was that Tobias?!" I question him. After he explained every thing I just give him a big hug and kiss.

"Tobias I'm so sorry. I can train the initiates. If you would like." I whisper to him.

"No Tris. I wouldn't do that to you." I laugh and fall asleep just like that.

WRITE A REVIEW PLEASE?

THANK YOU!


	4. The first day

**OH MU GAWHD THANK YALL FOR 15 FOLLOWS AND 8 FAVS! U GUYS R SOOO AWSOME! SHOUTOUTS-**

**Lilly1111- THANKS! What were you saying about the Muppets?**

**Dianaalonso11- Sorry I fell asleep in Spanish class soooo I don't speak Spanish. Sorry **

**ENJOY DA CHAPTER **

**Tris' POV**

I get up this morning and get ready like I do every morning. Today we start training initiates. I make sure not to wake up Tobias. As I finish getting ready I decide I need Tobias' support today, so I gently wake him.

"Hey we have to train initiates. Get your sleepy ass out of bed." I say pulling off the cover

"Uhhhhhhg do I have to" he groans and tries to grab the covers.

"Tobias we're going to be late I'll go get breakfast." I say snatching the covers back.

"Fine get a muffin for me." He says slowly sitting up.

"Kay. Bye." I say kiss him on the cheek and walk out. When I get to the line in the dinning hall I hear some one call "TRISSSSSS"

I look over to Uriah running towards me.

"Sup?" I ask him.

"Truth or dare at my place tonight, bye the way bring Four and your three favorite initiates." He says with an evil grin on his face.

"Okay." After I grab Tobias and I a muffin, I walk to the training room and I see Tobias beat me to setting up. Tobias comes towards me and plucks his muffin out of my hand.

"Oh by the way Tobias we're going to Uri's tonight for truth or dare we have to bring three initiates." I tell Tobias.

"Hmmmmmmmmm who to pick?" Tobias says rubbing his chin sarcastically.

"What about Grace, Spencer, and Raven? They seem nice," I suggest.

"Mkay" Tobias says kissing my head when the initiates come. After Tobias and I explain every thing to them, and get some stupid remarks from Jessica, they start shooting. When every ones done only Grace, Spencer, Jake and Jessica have gotten close to the target.

"Six it would be fair if I got you and Jessica got Four, huh?" Jake says. Jessica is smirking but Maddie is steaming. She starts to scream things like 'HOW COULD YOU?'

And 'WE'VE BEEN DATEING SICE ERUDITE!' and so on. I let them battle it out but for now I just walk to the dinning hall.


	5. IM BACKToD!

**HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT IM BACK!**

**OKAY SO WHAT HAPPENED IS MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I HAD TO EARN MONEY BY LIKE MOWING THE NEIGHBORS LAWN AND STUFF LIKE THAT BUT RIGHT NOW IM CURRENTLY PAYING TO HAVE PART OWNERSHIP IN MY BROS COMPUTER. ANYWAY IM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT HERE IT IS. ToD IS IN IT!**

**GRACE'S POV**

God, theres so much drama on the first day. After shooting a gun I head to the dinning hall where I plop down followed by Spencer and Raven. Tonight for dinner was this stuff called pizza. It was amazing. After hearing all about Candor from Spencer and Raven, Four and Six sit at the table. We go silent. then Six says, "hey guys, were playing Candor or dauntless at are friends Uriahs house after dinner wanna come?" That confused me but Spencer and Raven seemed exsited so I sated "Sure," even though I had no clue what that game was. "Great follow us out of the dinning hall after dinner." Once they went and sat somewhere else, and we had the most amazing food ever, Dauntless cake, We followed them out.

When we arrived a dark skinned boy opened the door.

**URIAH'S POV**

I open the door while are finnal guest arrive. "Hey guys, come on in!" I say. once Tris, Four, and there initiates come in I say,

"Okay so I'm Uriah, thats Marlene, Will, Zeke, Christina, Lynn," Pointing to each of them as I say there names.

"These are my initiates, Emily, Cookie, and Aubrey." Pointing to a small girl with curly pink hair, A taller girl with long rainbow hair, And a girl taller than me with once agin pink hair. "Okay Uri This is Raven, Spence, and Grace."Tris says pointing to a tall girl with highlighted hair, a tall boy with half red half black hair, and a small girl ,almost smaller than Tris, with brown hair. "Sup guys, So Were playing Candor or Dauntless. The rules are simple you have take off a piece of clothing if you don't accept a truth or dare or as we say Candor or Dauntless. Okay any questions? too bad I'm not answering any. My place I go First. Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." Four replies confidently.

"Great, Let Christina give you a make over then ask out the first person in the hall you see, MALE!"he scowls art me but motions Christina to follow him in the bathroom. When he came out the door we where literally rolling on the floor laughing. Make over was an understatement, he had a wig and tight dress and all that. "Must...take...video" I say in-between laughs. Since I was the one to dare him I go so does Will because he's not laughing his head off. I turn on my camera. And guess what he walks up to, no way its..its ERIC! At this even Will is laughing. Four walks up to Eric and says, "Dude your a complete ass... So will you go out with me?" Eric look at him and smacks him. and continues walking. We are cracking up so much, I posted the Video on youtube.

Once I showed every one the video I say "Okay Four, your turn."

"Okay Zeke, I know you'll pick dare so let me whisper it in your ear." Four says.

"You know me too we'll to even ask." Zeke says as Four whispers in his ear. When Four's done Zeke nods and walks back across the circle.

"Okay my turn," Zeke says "Candor or Dauntless Tr- I mean Six?" Tris looked at the initiates then confidently says "Dauntless."

"Great! Twerk on Fours head for 3 minutes." Tris looks at four then takes off her jacket. I yell "PANSYCAKE!" Tris just scowls at me then turns her attention to Spence. "Spence Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless." Spence says.

"Okay! do seven minutes in heaven with...

**DUH DUH DUUUH1**

**LIKE AND REVEIW TO TELL ME YOU STILL WANT MORE! SHOULD I DO A TWENTY QUESTIONS LET ME KNOW!**

**-YOU DUNNO ME**


	6. SORRY NOT AN UPDATE

**HEY GUYS THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT HOPEFULLY I CAN UPDATE TOMORROW. I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO ASK/SAY:**

**SHOULD I DO A 20 QUESTIONS**

**I NEED SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR ToD. DIRTY OR NOT DONT CARE!**

**COMENT IF YOU WANT YOUR NAME OR CHARACTER IN THE DAUNTLESS PAINT BALL GAME (ONLY DAUNTLESS BORN AVAILABLE)**

**SHOULD GRACE HAVE A BAD ABGNATION PAST?**

**ANY WAYS I LUV YA'll**

**LIVE LONG IN PROSPER- YOU DONT KNOW ME YET**


End file.
